


return to me

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: No words were needed, Drift still remembered the subtle signs in Rodimus’ frame and EM field to know that he wanted to share their sparks, re-strengthen the bond they shared. Drift leaned back just a tiny amount, allowing the protective armor of his chassis to slide apart as the light of his spark seemed to almost paint Rodimus with its shine. A purr was all the encouragement Rodimus needed to allow his own chassis to slip apart, falling away from Drift before shifting forward to let their sparks touch





	return to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirenSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSong/gifts), [Of_Nyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Nyon/gifts).



Drift was back and that was  _all_  Rodimus cared about. Having his amica in his arms again, being able to inhale that scent that was  _Drift’s_ , to merge their sparks again and soothe the deepest aches only they knew about. Drift was back, and in Rodimus’ arms

How Rodimus managed to wait until they had retired to his habsuite before attacking his amica in hugs and kisses, smearing the beautiful warpaint until it stained his servos and Drift’s cheeks, his helm resting against Drifts as they sat there, simply ex-venting and existing in each others presence.The prime could feel his spark swelling in its casing as it reached out for Drifts own, optics offlined as he tugged the samurai’s helm closer to rest against his neck-cables

“ _I’m sorry_ ,” Rodimus whispered, servos twitching as they grasped Drift’s helm and pressed it even closer to him, as if letting go meant Drift would leave and wouldn’t come back, “Babe I’m  _so sorry_ , it was  _my_ fault, I should’ve…”

Drift ex-vented before he wrapped his own arms around Rodimus, drawing the prime further into his lap as he leaned back against the frame of the berth. “It was  _my choice_  to take the fall, Rodders. I’m just glad I have a ship to come back to” Drift whispered, servos idly playing with the wires hidden by the kibble of Rodimus’ hips, nuzzling his helm into Rodimus’ touch and allowing his EM field to project the love he still felt for Rodimus

No words were needed, Drift still remembered the subtle signs in Rodimus’ frame and EM field to know that he wanted to share their sparks, re-strengthen the bond they shared. Drift leaned back just a tiny amount, allowing the protective armor of his chassis to slide apart as the light of his spark seemed to almost paint Rodimus with its shine. A purr was all the encouragement Rodimus needed to allow his own chassis to slip apart, falling away from Drift before shifting forward to let their sparks touch

’ _ **Missed you**_ ’, ’ _ **Love you**_ ’, ’ _ **Adoration**_ ’, ’ _ **Forgiveness**_ ’ was all Rodimus could feel as Drift flooded the bond before the prime could slip in the regret he felt at casting Drift away. Drift could feel the coolant leaking from Rodimus’ optics, but he didn’t want to pull away just yet to wipe them away, merely leaning his helm forward until it gently clacked against Rodimus’ own

“I am  _with you_ ,  _Rodimus_  of Nyon. Until the  _end_ , _I am with you_ ”


End file.
